We'll Figure Something Out
by nothingbutgoneness
Summary: Short drabble concerning 3x07 - spoilers! - when Kurt ran off to find Blaine. Nothing special, I was just bored during lunch last week.


**We'll Figure Something Out**

"I've got to go find Blaine." Kurt took off, leaving an astonished Finn and a sympathetic Rachel in his wake. He kept a hand to his face, desperately trying to hide his breakdown from curious eyes in the hallway. The last thing he needed was word spreading that he was a sore loser.

He rounded the corner, heading for Blaine's locker at the end of the hall, and ended up crashing into his boyfriend himself. Unable to see him through the watery film clouding his vision, he mumbled, "Sorry."

"Kurt?"

Kurt blinked, and a stray tear trailed down his nose. "Blaine?" He hated the way his voice broke.

Two arms wrapped around his trembling frame, and a whisper sounded in his ear. "Come with me." Blaine slowly led Kurt into the empty choir room halfway down the corridor, carefully blocking him from view. He settled his boyfriend upon the piano bench and knelt in front of him, gripping his hands on top of his lap.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt? Can you tell me what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" His eyes scanned Kurt's pale skin, searching for signs of trauma.

Kurt sniffed loudly and shook his head. "No. It's...the election." He let out a raggedy breath. "Someone stuffed the ballot boxes, and I got disqualified."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "But...how...who...?"

Shaking his head again, Kurt sighed. "I don't know! I mean, I'm glad someone wanted me to win, but..." He trailed off, biting his lip. "This is catastrophic, Blaine. Absolutely...just...gah!" He leapt to his feet, letting go of Blaine's hands. He began pacing back and forth in front of the white board on which _LADY MUSIC WEEK _was still written in Finn's horrid scrawl. "How could this happen, Blaine? I worked _so hard_. I _stood_ for something!"

Blaine lifted himself to his feet and approached his ranting boyfriend. Placing his hands on the senior's shoulders, he said, "Kurt, stop. You're going to drive yourself crazy." He touched Kurt's forehead with his own, and he could feel Kurt's shaking breathing. "Just calm down, okay? There's no reason to give yourself an aneurism."

"No _reason_—?" Kurt began hotly, but he was interrupted by a soft pair of lips. He leaned into the kiss, breathing in Blaine's sweet scent, and almost immediately the anxiety started ebbing away.

Blaine pulled back, keeping their foreheads together. "Do not worry. We are going to work through this, and we'll figure something out."

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Thank you. I...I needed that. I still don't know what I'm going to do about NYADA—"

"And that's okay." Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's cheeks. "We'll figure something out—_together._ You're not alone in this, Kurt. You're never alone."

Kurt kissed Blaine again, a great deal more assured than he had been five minutes prior. He grimaced when Blaine broke away again.

"I have to go to algebra," the junior whispered. "Will you be alright until lunch?"

Nodding, Kurt replied, "I think I'll just stay in here this period; I am in no mood for conjugating French verbs right now."

"Okay," Blaine smiled. He placed one final short, sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips, and then stepped back. "Everything's going to be okay, Kurt. I promise." He squeezed Kurt's hand one last time, and then turned and left.

Kurt perched himself upon the piano bench once more, leaning back and resting his elbows on the closed lid. So he was out of the school election. He knew he needed to scramble for extracurriculars, but he didn't feel too anxious anymore. He and Blaine could overcome anything as a team.

They'd figure something out.

Together.

* * *

><p>So, I know that this is like, a week late, 'cause it's from "I Kissed a Girl," but whatevs. Just a little drabble I wrote during lunch one week. Nothing fancy. I'm sure a million of other people have already written this fill, but I felt like giving it a shot myself.<p>

Love you!


End file.
